


A Little Help

by h0jou



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cute Aggresion, Dress Up, Eventual Smut?, Light Petting, Locker Room, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0jou/pseuds/h0jou
Summary: Sometimes, Qu had his moment of playful aggression. It might be a little bit hard to stop him.
Relationships: Mokuren/Qu (Black Star -Theater Starless-)
Kudos: 1





	A Little Help

" _ng_ , Hold your breath for a bit, you just keep fidgeting––" His left fingers might touched their face a little bit with more force. The latter just followed as he commanded to do, peeking at him looking stern-faced and all that.

"This just needs a little little, very little adjustment…………and done!" 

In a matter of seconds, Qu's face turns bright again. It seemed like his golden eyes were getting sparkles as he's feeling pretty satisfied with his little craft.

"How is it? Looking better, right?"

"……"

"Mokuren?"

"…I don't feel any different. Which part exactly did you touch up?"

Their clueless face were out bare in the air. Mokuren brings their body leaning closer to the mirror in order to inspect the details further, yet they didn't seem to notice the change. Knowing how long they knew each other, this is a common occurrence for him, Mokuren being blatantly dense on other things apart from dance. Still, Qu took the effort to explain it again to them, thoroughly.

"Sigh. Your lip was a bit messy before, so I blended with this brush, and then some highlights on your waterline… I also fixed your eyebrows' shape a bit.. do you see it now?" Though their eyes followed to view the details added on their face as described, nothing really makes sense to them.

"………o-oh. I... see?" 

" _Pfft_ –. You're not getting it. It's alright. I'll go change for the costume then––"

The younger man couldn't help but giggle at how Mokuren reacts. Qu swiftly packed all of their makeup stuff back to its bag, because he's the last one who hasn't dressed up yet—that's part of the job as C's make-up artist—making sure everyone looks good and stunning before they can step on the stage.

But even then, their curiosity doesn't end here yet. With a portable mirror on their hand, Mokuren is somehow able to just wait idly by the vanity desk. It's looking great already, no doubt with Qu's handiwork. Still, something doesn't feel right... one last step that'd make the cherry on top for their looks this time.

On the other side, it was a weird sight for Qu today—that the dancer doesn't practice their choreography within the minutes before the show starts. He intended to just let them be... until he actually finished with his own costumes, they still yet to move an inch from their seat.

"What's with the long face. Something on your mind?" The black floppy hat that clings to his wrist swings around as he bends to slip on his heels away from the usual black ankle boots.

"……not really."

The latter replied, still with a discerned face. Thanks to the different tap sounds Qu's heels made compared to his previous footwear—and the walking that's almost rythmic to the background music, echoing just outside this dressing room. Mokuren finally turned around with their eyes following the white-haired that's coming closer to the seat on their left side. Both of them don't bother to continue the talk, though Qu noticed Mokuren been mindlessly watching him rummaging through the pouch for a certain golden shade of frosted lipstick.

"Wait, that. I want that." Mokuren gets up from sluggishly resting their face on hand—to then sitting straight on the edge of the vanity bench, akin to that of a curious cat.

"What is?" His speech got slurry as he continued to do some touch up for himself, looking closer against the mirror.

"That glittery gold, wouldn't that look good to add on here?"

The latter repeatedly pointed their index finger over their lips. The lustrous look that the white-haired is wearing today, piqued their interest. As he hears that, Qu halted his doings just to look at Mokuren's curious eyes—it was somewhat full of excitement. Where does their idea come from, so suddenly?

The younger-man then lightly took their left wrist to do a swatch real quick—but none of the shades he owns seem to match. Other than that, he believes glossy lip cream will not do much when applied to an already set velvet tint. See, the sepia colored tint blends really well with the slightly nude shade. In other words, Qu felt bummed to do another adjustment to the—if not, then almost—perfect gradation lip he did just before. He's aware everyone's been labeling him as a selfless person, yet he knows better Qu also has his own ego. Sometimes he can't help to feel an attachment with his own works.

" _Hmm_. Thought you said you don't particularly like thicker lipstick."

"What to do... I think it might disrupt the whole look though..." Though it's typical of Qu to feel bad whenever he had to turn something down, he guessed just not this time—he got the idea to twist the truth to be more... interesting, in a way.

" _Ah_ , I guess I can make it look subtle for you…"

Qu deliberately applied another thin layer—close to nothing—just for show. Even so, he's genuinely curious whether it will smear just like how the ads opposed on a magazine he read the other day. Might as well take the opportunity to test it out, right? Mokuren just sits there being oblivious until they finally got the context the closer Qu leaned in, away from his seat. 

It started with one short kiss. Just a quick, teeny tiny peck. Even though he intends to merely joke around, yet to his surprise, the kiss really leaves a sheer layer of glitter on top of the dancer’s lips. A faint golden sparkle on top of nearly brown tint, Qu wouldn't have thought it would actually rocks. Maybe Mokuren had a knack on these things after all, or is it just a lucky coincidence?

"What, ...was that how you apply those gold colors?"

Their hand unconsciously goes to cover their face, as they could feel their cheeks burning in surprise. They doesn't dare to look straight at him, at least not for now. To be able to see C's top getting flustered and fidgeting everywhere awkwardly—on top of being the reason why they behave like that, is something Qu doesn't know he needs.

_(You're cute… Mokuren cute.)_

"Who knows..? But it hasn't been completed yet, you know."

His left hand gently guides their chin to look up to him. Mokuren tries hard to keep their expression straight and unwavering, though it doesn't beat how their eyes keep blinking nervously whilst persistently keeping their eyes in contact with Qu. He knows how the dancer is naturally competitive and doesn't like it when they lose. Does he think the same way? Maybe, maybe not. All he thinks about is that Mokuren is unbelievably cute when flustered. He wants to see more of that, so he's gone to give another smooches,

another one,

also once more,

one more time after that,

"Do you think the audience will notice?"

and again, another kiss. That was quite the rhetorical question. Afterall, this was just a minor adjustment they requested, in a sense. Mokuren only heard it but clearly by the tone he didn't seem to worry about anything else for now. Seriously, not one bit. They can feel how their cheeks are burning like crazy, the feeling's similar when one's got a fever. Could he hear their heartbeat beating fast? Mokuren wants to know how he feelings too. They couldn't do anything, there's too much love, too much.

_(Oh, you're shy, but still alerted ...much like a cat. How adorable.)_

They doesn't even know what kind of emotions they have right now—a little bit annoyed, yet also loved, another thing is they felt bashful, then also thrilled—they wondered if the younger man is playing around right now, it's very unlike him. Mokuren wished they could've had longer and deeper kisses than this one, though they know these mini pecks are definitely not half-hearted. But they couldn't bear Qu nonchalantly teasing them up like this. Especially when Qu's hand gestured around their back and pulled their body much closer, as he rests his one knee on the same bench Mokuren seated on—in between their legs. If he moved closer it could've turned into something else.

"––oh dear, this is bad, I might not want to stop-"

"Y-you should, stop right now. Give me some time to breathe." They only had the chance to push Qu away, yet he prompted to support Mokuren back by giving them some space to rest their head against him. Their puff slightly felt warm when it brushed against his exposed skin. He could see the blush up until their ears, even though it's mostly covered by their sleek, black hair.

"You, ...I didn't know you were this uncontrollable. I'm not cute. Don't treat me like those kittens you saw on the back alley last week."

_(Oh no, Mokuren saw that? Did I accidentally think out loud just now?)_

"––I don't want to be called cute... I want to be seen as cool instead." The latter rolled their fist only to make a light tap against his belly. It wasn't light, but it doesn't hurt either. The next few ones he catches with his palm, yet they turns to hold his hand tight, interlocking fingers.

_(What to do.. that pout you just made still looks endearing to me, though.)_

"But you know you're already chic, should be okay to call you adorable once in a while?"

"That doesn't mean you get to treat me like a baby."

"…So you're upset?"

"Yes. Give me more. The real one." Mokuren finally lifted their head to look up at him, somewhat in a determined manner. Their fuschia eyes met with his own with full attention, then in a second a smirk dawned upon their smile. But, what kind of kiss is the 'real one'? Qu thought their answer contradicts itself, yet still sounds blatant like how the black-haired usually is.

_(It's like... a cat up for mischief. It really feels like it.)_

Their fingertips hopping around on top of Qu's skin, all the way until it reached his nape where Mokuren pulled him as close as possible for them to spell a whisper in his ears.

"Or should I say, I'll be the one who will give you some..?" 

He wasn't given enough time to even respond to that—the knot that ties his scarf was getting pulled and falls quickly into Mokuren’s catch. They smiled so wickedly at him, as if they’re mocking ‘you’re not tying this fast enough’ to the younger man. Their hand pushed Qu further pinned against the vanity, and his hands instinctively searched for a spot to support his stance, knocking over a few cosmetics he had on the table as a result.

Mokuren saw a glimpse of their own reflection in the mirror, the satisfied face of one that's about to devour their prey. Though it’s different in Qu’s eyes. Just like a kitten who has a need to nibble on everything, it decides to nibble on his fingers and palm. But wait, this one's not even a kitten! The tingling sensation as they slowly licks and suck on his nape, was more of a feeling that he got devoured by a big wild feline instead.

Their small canines scratches over his skin, only then to be aided with some stroke from their tongue. It was hot, and then cool, and suddenly became hot again. He's aware it's a playful bite, but he had to stop before the lust took over him completely. Yet before he dismissed their next move, the dancer actually stepped away by themself, licking their own lips as if they'd just eaten something.

_(Seems like you love to leave me in suspense more than you experiencing it yourself, huh.)_

The silence made him jump back to reality. They're about to perform soon, he peeked behind to see if there's a trace of them all around his left nape to his shoulder. Though there's no weird color or smudge, the stings are definitely still there. It was luckily a good thing he decided to make them wear velvet lip finish. Until he saw the rest of his look was missing something, he just realized he's left half-naked as the scarf that covers both his chest and neck is gone. But Mokuren surely is quick to act dealing with his panic.

As if nothing has happened, Mokuren casually ties the disheveled scarf back to its original state. Is that why they only bothered with his left side? Both really didn’t dare to say anything, even if Qu’s sure he saw the slight pink tinge on their cheeks. And no, he could swear it’s not their makeup. With the vacant wide floppy hat that’s been sitting on the desk finally worn over his head, followed by a large shade blocking the illuminating vanity lights. Their hand reaching up to tidy the stranded hair back to its flocks. Nothing big, just a tiny adjustments. Only until they felt it looks right, Mokuren looked straight to him and showed a slight, low-key smile.

"………… consider that as my thanks." 

The dancer walked away from his side towards the door to leave first. It’s not the first time he saw Mokuren behaves like that, yet oftentimes he felt bewildered witnessing this side of them, he had to blurt out something very nonsense this time.

"Eh....~ _Whoa_ , that was very cool of you, Mokuren!"

The latter halted their walk as they heard that. Within that moment too, the rare ‘kind and caring’ side of Mokuren was switched back to their usual temperament, meaning the ‘merciless-dancing-crazed-tops’ Mokuren. The younger-man on the other hand, doesn’t feel even a tiny bit of regret saying that.

"……shut up." Such bullshit they have to hear, Mokuren glad to hear that.

"Let's go. It's about time for standby."

" _fufu_. You're very welcome~"

_(As expected, no matter how I look at it, Mokuren is still cute.)_

**Author's Note:**

> TeamC’s new outfit is an absolute banger i had to write this out into a fic.... sobs I love them


End file.
